charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Fuss Event
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''A mew Autumn Event! |-|Tips= 1. The "Autumn Fuss" adventure will begin on September 13th at 5a.m. EDT (11a.m. CEST) and will last until September 23rd, 5p.m. EDT (11 p.m. CEST). Every Magician starting from the 18th level can take part in it. 2. "Autumn Fuss" quest line will have 8 tasks for you, and there will be 3 separate tasks related to the main line, related to the "Birdies" 3. You can purchase "Gummy Bush" plant in the store: 6 min grow timer and harvest to receive "Caramelized Seeds" and 30 mana. 4. Craft "Luxury Pillow" in your "Wonder Workshop" - for this you will need "Airy", "Fluffy" and "Soft" Feathers. 5. You can get the different Feathers by selling "Green", "Red" and "Blue" Birdies that drop randomly when chopping Trees on your own land. 6. All Birds eat Caramelized Seed + Mana - Green Birdie: Eats every 4 mins • Adult at Level 6 • Sell to get Soft Feather - Red Birdie: Every 3 minutes and 20 seconds • Adult at Level 6 • Sell to get Airy Feather - Blue Birdie: Every 5 minutes and 30 seconds • Adult at Level 4 • Sell to get Fluffy Feather 7. The "Squirrel’s Winter House" - A new building: Has 3 Levels, requires 7 "Caramelized seeds" and 50 mana to begin production and gives a "Lost Egg" every 10 Minutes when collected 8. "Lost Egg" is used to craft all 3 Birdies in the "Wonder Workshop" UPON CONCLUSION OF THE ADVENTURE (September 23rd): *The creation of "Birdies" and "Luxury Pillows" in the "Wonder Workshop" will cease. *"Squirrel’s Winter House" will cease the production of "Lost Eggs". *"Birdies" will stop appearing upon chopping down Trees. (*“Squirrel’s winter house” will have a production of 24 hours on level 3, from which you can get a random useful item (“Magic dust”, “Vine”, “Seeds”, “Frog”, “Hammer”, “Saw”, “Nails”, “Shovel”, “Package” or “Magic experience”). It will not require Shmoos to run production!! (Yay!) |-|Quest: Autumn Fuss= AutumnFuss1.JPG AutumnFuss2.JPG AutumnFuss3.JPG AutumnFuss4.JPG AutumnFuss5.JPG AutumnFuss6.JPG AutumnFuss7.JPG AutumnFuss8.JPG Autumn Fuss 1/8 *Clear (15) Trees from your land *Harvest (20) Gummy Bushes *Collect from your Mana Sources (25) times ' Autumn Fuss 2/8' *Place Squirrel's Winter House on your land *Collect from your Squirrel's Winter House (1) time *Craft in your Wonder Workshop or Find (9) Green Birdies by chopping down Trees on your land Autumn Fuss 3/8 *Harvest (49) Gummy Bushes *Clear (24) ground spawn from your land *Craft or find (12) Red Birdies by chopping Trees NOTE! You must complete Quest: Blue Birdie to receive Autumn Fuss 4/8 Autumn Fuss 4/8 • You must complete Quests: Red Birdie and Blue Birdie to receive this quest *Sell (12) Adult Green Birdies *Craft (14) Luxurious Pillows in the Wonder Workshop *Collect from your Squirrel's Winter House (8) times Autumn Fuss 5/8 *Clear (25) Trees from your land *Upgrade Squirrel's Winter House to Level 2 *Sell (16) Adult Blue Birdies Autumn Fuss 6/8 *Craft or find (14) Blue Birdies *Harvest (79) Gummy Bushes *Sell (20) Adult Red Birdies Autumn Fuss 7/8 *Collect (24) Lost Eggs from the Squirrel's Winter House *Craft (30) Luxurious Pillows in the Wonder Workshop *Sell (24) Adult Green Birdies Autumn Fuss 8/8 *Craft or find (16) Red Birdies *Harvest (125) Gummy Bushes *Upgrade the Squirrel's Winter House to Level 3 NOTE! Once you upgrade your Squirrel's Winter House to Level 3 you no longer get Lost Eggs from it |-|Squirrel's Winter House Build Info= SQHS1.JPG SquirrelsWinterHouseP1.JPG SquirrelsWinterHouseB2.JPG|Level 2 Build Req's SquirrelsWinterHouseP2.JPG SquirrelsWinterHouseB3.JPG|Level 3 Build Req's SquirrelsWinterHouseP3.JPG |-|Quest: Birdies= Birdie1.JPG Birdie2.JPG Birdie3.JPG Green Birdie • This begins upon completion of Quest: Autumn Fuss 1/8 *Feed your Green Birdies (20) times *Sell (4) Adult Green Birdies *Craft (5) Wooden Buckets in your Laboratory and click "Give" button on the quest window Red Birdie • This begins upon completion of Quest: Green Birdie *Feed Red Birdies (20) times *Sell (4) Adult Red Birdies *Craft (5) Stone Mortar and Pestle in the Laboratory and click the "Give" button on the quest window Blue Birdie • This begins upon completion of Quest: Red Birdie *Feed Blue Birdies (12) times *Sell (4) Adult Blue Birdies *Craft (5) Strange Compound and click the "Give" button on the quest windiow |-|Recipes= *All 3 Birdie Recipes unlock upon completion of Quest: Autumn Fuss 1/8 *NOTE: You get 2 Birdies with each craft *Luxurious Pillow Recipe unlocks upon completion of Quest: Autumn Fuss 3/8 GreenBirdieR1.JPG RedBirdieR1.JPG BlueBirdieR1.JPG LuxPillow R1.JPG